Grounded
by tigerlily26
Summary: Anakin goes too far in his pranks. What will Obi-Wan do about it? My first star wars fic. R/R


Grounded  
  
AN: Well here goes what I'm hoping will be my first star wars fic. It might not turn out the way I want it because my brain doesn't connect very well to my typing therefore I rarely end up writing exactly what I wanted. Anyway, this is just a bit of fun for me. I will always think of Anakin as someone who drove his master crazy. Please read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I own nothing………………..except for Anakin. He's mine and I'm a compulsive liar.  
  
  
  
"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!" bellowed a voice through the hall.  
  
That particular cute little 16-year-old Jedi Padawan looked up from his work, momentarily confused. Then, in recognition of the voice, he realized exactly what was going on and grinned, laughter in his sky-blue eyes. He got up in a hurry and ran through the rooms, out the door, and down the hall, as fast as he could away from the shouting, trying desperately trying to shield his presence.  
  
"Oh is he gonna get it when I catch up," Obi-Wan Kenobi growled to himself, though not as quite to himself as he thought. A group of female Initiates stared at him, thinking he was crazy. Anakin ran faster, picking up on his master's thoughts. However Obi-Wan was not the only one not properly shielding his thoughts. Obi-Wan picked up the destination from his Padawan's thoughts. He smiled because he knew a shortcut.  
  
Anakin, who was having a harder and harder time catching his breath, tried to use the Force to run faster.  
  
"Must…get…to…ship…before…Master," Anakin panted repeatedly to himself.  
  
If he could just get to the hanger before Obi-Wan he could take his ship and go flying around Coruscant for the rest of the day. Give Obi-Wan some time to cool off and think rationally. Not that there was any reason to. What Anakin had done was funny, nothing more, nothing less, at least to Anakin.  
  
"Almost there, almost there, almost…Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Anakin yelled as he stepped on something small and squishy.  
  
"AHH!! THINK YOU ARE DOING WHAT DO YOU!?!?!" came the unmistakable speech of Master Yoda, who know lay sprawled undignified on the floor.  
  
"Sorry Master Yoda, must go now, nice talking to you, BYE!!!" yelled Anakin, tripping over Yoda's stick on the way out and kept going down the right hallway to the main hanger.  
  
Obi-Wan was starting to worry about catching up to his Padawan. Sure he knew a shortcut, but Anakin had gotten a big head start.  
  
"Must get Padawan, must get…EEEEEEK!!!!" Obi-Wan let out a rather girlish scream as he stepped on something that was very much alive.  
  
"Master Kenobi, step on some already trampled Jedi Master, you should not!" yelled an exasperated Yoda.  
  
"Forgive me Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan showing a little more respect then Anakin had, "but what are you doing sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway?"  
  
"Well," Master Yoda started as if to tell a very long story. "Your Padawan…"  
  
"My Padawan!!!" yelped Obi-Wan, remembering his original mission. "Master, I must go. Whatever Anakin's done, put it on a list and send it to my rooms, I'll need it later."  
  
Obi-Wan took off down the hallway with a casual "May the Force be with you" over his shoulder to Yoda. He turned down the left hallway and into the secret passage that led to the main hanger of the Jedi Temple.  
  
"There!" thought Anakin with relief, as he pulled open the door with relief. His sleek, shiny, blue and white ship, "Ani's Angel" was surrounded by a group of teenage girls. They clustered around him when he sprinted over to his ship, asking for rides. Anakin had a well-earned reputation as the hottest guy in the Temple. He also did not have a girlfriend and all these girls knew it.  
  
Sorry ladies, as much as you know I love giving rides," said Anakin, winking, "I have otherwise important obligations."  
  
Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. When a voice behind him spoke up, he knew the end was near.  
  
"My Padawan is right. As much as I'm sure he regrets it, he is currently unavailable," said Obi-Wan, a positively evil smile on his face.  
  
Obi-Wan gently pushed Anakin out of the girl's sight, then shoved him out the door, grabbing by the Padawan braid and yanked him towards their rooms.  
  
"Please, Master, remember that anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! Revenge id of the Dark side!" said Anakin shrilly.  
  
Then call me a Sith!" raged Obi-Wan. They reached their rooms.  
  
"WHAT IN THE FORCE DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Anakin trying his very best to sound innocent.  
  
"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS !!!!???"  
  
Obi-Wan thrust a piece of paper down on the table and Anakin read it, already knowing exactly what it would say.  
  
1 Single Human Male  
  
1.1 Jedi Master  
  
Lonely Stick in the mud  
  
In need of someone to lighten him up.  
  
Likes long speeder rides through the city  
  
& lightsaber duels.  
  
If interested in a date  
  
Call comlink frequency #  
  
626891-23  
  
And ask for Obi-Wan.  
  
"What were you thinking!!!!!! Dozens of these posted all over the Temple, hundreds of billboard ads throughout Coruscant. Everyone from my long time best friends to Coruscant lowlifes has been calling me!!!" ranted Obi-Wan.  
  
"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" asked Anakin innocently.  
  
"No it's not a good thing!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Obi-Wan, "I can't even answer my comlink anymore. What if something important came up?"  
  
"Master, really you should take it as a compliment that all these girls keep calling you," Anakin tried to reason with his enraged master.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at his apprentice.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Happy?" sighed Anakin.  
  
"No," said Obi-Wan turning to face the window. When he turned back around he had a downright sithly expression on his face. Anakin began to get scared.  
  
"No droids, no mechanical anything, no working on your ship, no flying your ship, no going anywhere but classes, no Holo-TV, no talking to anyone, and to make up for knocking over Master Yoda, you will eat nothing but his gruel for a week."  
  
"Master?" Anakin was getting really scared now.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, "Consider yourself………"  
  
Anakin looked up pure fear in his eyes.  
  
"Grounded."  
  
  
  
AN: There you have it rather short I know but oh well. Please, please, please review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
